Part Ways With My Sanity
by TerminateV3ctory
Summary: Can Blake deal with her inner demons after Ruby's death? Sequel to Part Ways with my Heart. Rated M just because I'm a little paranoid!


The voices haven't ceased since the battle. I can't make the stop, no matter how hard I try. My ignorance only seems to fuel their strength, encouraging them to whisper louder and louder until I'm sure my ears are bleeding. It's nearly impossible for me to fight them anymore, for I've been doing so for eight months. Oh god, it's been eight months since… I don't even want to remember that day. But the voices show it to me every night, projecting it as if it were a motion picture.

The sight of Yang sobbing helplessly on the ground, Weiss clutching the lifeless Ruby in her arms. There was three things which stood out the most in that moment, three things permanently burned into my memories forever. Yang's heartbroken wailing, a sound in which haunts my every thought, and a sound I never wish to hear again. The second being Ruby, cold and devoid of all the young life which once called her body home. Of all the times our team quarreled amongst ourselves, she had stayed true to her position as leader. She was the one who would bring us all to our senses, help us get back on the path we were headed and ultimately make us stronger. She was the backbone in our band of huntresses. There was a time where I wouldn't even have been able to imagine not having her in some aspect of my life. And perhaps this time has not passed, for my heart aches at the very idea that we will never see her again. The third image embedded in my mind is the look that Weiss harbored on her face that day. As she desperately held onto what was left of her newfound love, she looked… Emotionless. This obviously wasn't the case, as when I arrived I could all but taste the grief in the air. However, it didn't show itself visibly, for the girl just remained motionless. One could've easily compared her to a statue, freshly chiseled out of marble and displaying all the recent cracks and chips it had suffered in the process. To this day, I do not understand what makes this so significant in my mind,but it terrifies me to think about nonetheless.

Leaving the institute wasn't an immediate thought, though it also didn't take long for the voices to reveal their ugly presence either. I don't believe it had been even a month after Ruby's death that I had left. No matter how hard Yang tried to get me to stay, to get me to talk to her… There was nothing left to say. Even the last night I spent in our room, Yang was persistent. I could never admit to myself, much less anyone else, how comforting having her arms around me that night had been. I very nearly killed myself when I left afterwards, though I knew that wouldn't solve my problems. Though, I suppose running from the only friends and home I've ever known wasn't a big step up either. Every night I've been wandering since, my thoughts have been of her. That beautiful blonde girl, with a spirit so crushed since that fateful day. My thoughts didn't matter much to the voices, however. They would them away, only to replace them with their hateful commands.

And I guess that's the real reason I am where I am now.

Never in my wildest nightmares would I imagine myself harming a child. Let alone preforming an action in an empty warehouse such as this we are in now. But they told me what he had done. The voices informed me on every last detail of what deep down I already knew. He's a faunus, such as myself, though he is the clearest example of why my species has a bad reputation to begin with. I didn't need to steal his files to know his crimes. Robbery, arson, assaults of varying degrees, this kid has really raised the bar criminal activity amongst us. But as stated before, I knew all this. He had once been my neighbour after all. Word in small towns like mine gets around quickly. I never let it overly concern me before, but after what happened only hours ago…

My inner demons seemed to sense the danger before my ears heard the scream from the alley in front of me. I had wasted no time getting to where the sound originated- and I wasn't prepared to see a young girl with her throat slashed at the feet of this boy whom I had once known. His look of shock and fear of his actions were evident, as he didn't try and run upon me approaching. He simply held out his arms, as if waiting to be handcuffed and brought away. I grabbed his shirt with every intent to hold him at the scene until officials had arrived. The voices had other ideas. I tried to fight them off, I really did. But they're so fucking strong now. It was no use to fight for longer than I did, their words are law now I guess. I'm sure by the time authorities had arrived, there was a dead girl on the scene with no witnesses around, and I had already dragged the boy to this empty place.

He put up little fight, but didn't hold back on pleading for release. I couldn't do so. They had me under their control. I hadn't made any sort of verbal responses, but I made up for this with every fist connecting with his small frame, every swift kick placed at vital organs. I felt more than one bone crack or snap in my rage. He wasn't a boy in that moment. All I saw was the Grimm which had killed Ruby and destroyed all of our futures. A smile I'm sure most sickening was spread from ear to ear as I beat and crushed this child as far into the cement as I could. I had no control, no way of stopping, and in moment I didn't want to. The demons made it impossible for me to even remember who this was, but they kept stating he deserved it.

And that was a good enough reason for me.

After what felt like hours, I pulled back to examine the carnage. I could once again tell that this was no monster, but the voices kept the hatred burning regardless. The boy's arms were bent and broken in impossible angles, his legs not in much better condition. Areas of the boy had been visibly caved in, making it excruciating to breath. His face was bruised and bloody, multiple teeth scattered around his head. His faunus ears had been torn nearly off. It was horrible. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I processed what I had done. I didn't get far, the voices screamed inside my skull to finish this, to end this scum's life. I tried to pretend I didn't want to. But the voices… They're of my own voice. Telling me what I really want. And I can't keep fighting them.

The boy tries to look at me through blood and tears. He continues his pleas. "... Wh…. Why… Plea-"

Those are the last words he ever speaks. As I thrust my hand through his weak chest, blood splashing around us as I reach in as deep as possible. I feel him gasp and choke on blood, his heartbeat dulling against my forearm as a grasp his spine. They keep screaming at me, until yank back my arm, ripping the spine outside his ribcage. It all falls silent. I watch as the body gets colder and colder, as the blood drips from my arm onto the concrete around us. I can't feel my emotions anymore. But I do know one thing more clearly than the night's sky.

I've parted ways with sanity. And the demons inside of me don't show any signs of departure.

I only pray Yang will forgive me.


End file.
